


Leon & Sasha's Apartment

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Resident Evil Oneshots [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Apartment, House - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Leon and Sasha's apartment from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2254200/chapters/4948179">I'm not in Love</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5613673/chapters/12933112">Explorations in Polyamory</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon & Sasha's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is obviously in an apartment complex and I also didn't have a sliding door available.


End file.
